One Track Mind
by ThatMarauder
Summary: Emily Lower is many things, but mainly just a Hufflepuff. Despite her fun and casual demeanour she is an opinionated firecracker. Something that is proving to be quiet difficult to keep to herself. While trying to protect her friendships from falling apart under the pressure of the ever growing danger of the dark lord, her family problems are coming to the surface.


I always hear people talking, that never ending drone that consumes my thoughts. Constantly there. My eternal battle with those thoughts, yet I don't fear them. I learn from them, grow and yet it continues. All my life I have only ever dealt with my own problems, knowing that the are indeed not the most pleasant of circumstances, but I continue, never letting them get to me. This differs from what a lot of people think...well almost everybody.

Most of this is because of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Everybody just assumes that he has the worst life, no parents and a man that wants him dead. I don't see it that way. Who gets to decide that his life is any worse than Neville Longbottom or Blaise Zabini, or mine. We all have our own problems, and in my opinion it seems almost worse. Neville's parents don't recognise him. Blaise doesn't know his father and has a new step-father all the time, and me, my mother died in childbirth and my father has manic depression and spends most of his time in and out of mental institutes. So why is Harry any different? I almost feel that while it sucks to have the dark lord trying to kill you, Harry never knew his parents, so in a sense doesn't know how painful it actually is for Neville or myself. In all honesty I don't like to judge because I don't have a problem with Harry, he's actually a pretty cool guy... despite his occasional moan and complaint about his life. I personally feel less inclined to basically tell the world of my family history, but everyone makes there own decisions.

Now you probably think that I'm some sort of ridiculous idiot who has no idea what I'm talking about. Then in response I'd say that you think all us Hufflepuffs to be rather dense. We are not, well I would like to hope we aren't. Well at least most of us. Being placed in Hufflepuff seems to give everyone the same impression. We are the people that nobody wanted, the expendables of the everyday wizarding society. I see it in a different way.

Long before all this talk of He Who Must Not Be Named and Harry Potter, when Hogwarts was just an idea in the minds of the 4 founders, things weren't so different. Each had there own view on what the wizarding society should be like. One wanted it purest, with only those with the most perfect of bloodlines to be kept and educated. One wanted it to be made up of those who basked in knowledge. Only those with brains could keep it intact. Another wanted society to be made up of the brave, the people willing to stand up and fight. Last there was the one where none of these mattered, she want everyone to be equal. While all the other founders had the own idea of the perfect wizarding society and school, Helga Hufflepuff wanted to teach anybody who was willing to learn. It did not matter if they were from the purest of families, those who hunted for knowledge or those who wanted to fight she was willing to teach anybody. So why are we Hufflepuff seen as a joke? In most cases we don't judge.

Between the four houses of Hogwarts there will always be stigma, and it is rather disheartening. Why should the house we be placed in have a major influence in who we can and can't be friends with? It shouldn't. Okay, so I know a lot of Slytherins are brought up on pure-blooded supremacy and all, but they all don't think that way, and so before they even get a chance to give there views and opinion they are branded as being ambitious dicks and stuck up assholes. So before people start judging people for the house they are put in, get to fucking know them, it's not that hard. I know because I have friends across all 4 houses, including Slytherin. Yes, one of my best friends is a Slytherin and it shouldn't matter! So take that Hogwarts, I am a proud Hufflepuff, and houses don't matter, personality matters...and that persons ability to give you chocolate when you need it. That shit matters, it always matters. I just wish other people could see that, I really do.

I find it upsetting when people look down on my friends and on others. Everybody feels that way. Our society is too judgemental and I don't get it. It's so overly complicated when it shouldn't be. My grandfather always says that being part of the wizarding world is a blessing. He is a pureblood with purest views, and he has many of the same view as a lot of the Slytherins. A part of me thinks that being a witch is great, and it is. Things seem a lot easier but the way our society is I would rather be a muggle because from what I see, it seems far less complicated. I wish things were that way here. I'm just worried that it isn't going to change and by the time I am older I will still be living in a world where house determines everything.

I need to do something, but what?

**Hi guys this chapter is just giving you Emily's opinion. The real story will start in chapter 2. This is a really short chapter and I am sorry. I hope I do this Hufflepuff character justice being a Slytherin myself. Review, favourite or follow if you want. **


End file.
